Kricket
Over-by-over: Nachmittagssitzung England 477 alle raus Freddie Flintoff macht sich auf den Weg in ein exzellentes Jahrhundert. Foto: Tom Shaw / Getty. Vor dem Spiel: Es war ein guter Vormittag für England, und es gab 115 für den Verlust von Kevin Pietersen. Der Schlagdurchschnitt von Freddie Flintoff ist endlich über den seines Bowlings gestiegen, eine Statistik, die er nach seinen hervorragenden Leistungen in den letzten zwei Jahren voll und ganz verdient hat. Wenn er nach dem Mittagessen ausgehen und hundert Punkte erzielen kann, wird England eine beherrschende Stellung einnehmen. 90. vorbei: England 353-5 (Flintoff 74, G Jones 42) Nach dem Mittagessen wirft Brett Lee einen 77-Meilen-Ball langsamer nach oben, und es folgt ein großer Appell für die gefangenen Hintermänner. Steve Bucknor schüttelte den Kopf, da es schwer zu entziffern war, ob das Geräusch der Schlag auf den Boden oder den Ball war. Dann kippt Jones den fünften Ball des überbreiten der drei Slips für vier. Ein ungünstiger Start in die Sitzung. Mein ehemaliger Kollege Rob Smyth schreibt: "Weiß jemand, was Shaun Taits Lieblingsfernsehsendung ist?" Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es tust, Smyth. 91. vorbei: England 362-5 (Flintoff 78, G Jones 43) Ein schlampiger Start von Kasprowicz, dessen erste Lieferungen alle auf den Beinstumpf driften, was Flintoff einige leichte Läufe ermöglicht. Kim Whatley kichert als Antwort auf die Frage des Vorgängers: "Tait the high road?" Lieber, Lieber. 92. vorbei: England 368-5 (Flintoff 79, G Jones 48) Jones hantiert mit Lee herum, während der Analyst von Channel 4 vermutet, dass der englische Torhüter in der Tat nicht draußen war, als die Aussies im ersten Durchgang der Sitzung um Rückstand baten. "Zum Wohle von uns allen, schreiben Sie bitte keine Dinge wie:" Wenn er nach dem Mittagessen ausgehen und ein Tor erzielen kann, wird England in einer dominanten Position sein ", angesichts der Neigung Englands, zu Beginn einer Sitzung Wickets zu verlieren." sagt ein wütender Tom Ellis-Jones. Punkt genommen. 93. vorbei: England 382-5 (Flintoff 92, G Jones 48) Zwei starke Treffer von Flintoff - einer auf der Beinseite, einer auf der Off-Seite - ergeben acht Läufe, dann eine wunderbar getimte Back-Foot-Fahrt von einem anderen Kasprowicz Nr Kugel addieren weitere fünf zur Summe. Warren Nicolas mischt sich mit "Tait half hot mum" ein, während John Whiting hinzufügt: "Ist seine Lieblingsshow die Catherine Tate Show? Sein Bowling wäre eine willkommene Comic-Ergänzung zu diesem lachfreien, angerufenen Junk." Zum Glück haben nur ein paar von Ihnen das Hintergedanken gesehen, dass Smyth dies erwähnt, aber ich fürchte, die Show wird heute hier nicht erwähnt, Robert. 94. vorbei: England 385-5 (Flintoff 93, G Jones 50) Lee fängt fast Flintoffs Lot vor seinen Stümpfen ein, aber eine Innenkante rettet den großen Lancastrianer. Dann bringt Jones sein halbes Jahrhundert mit einer schnellen Single auf den Punkt. "Ich habe gerade das Interview von Small Talk mit Tait gelesen, in dem er erwähnt, dass sein Lieblingskeks ein TimTam ist", sagt Steve Smith. "Da ich mir der Reize eines TimTam in meiner Zeit nicht bewusst war, wusste ich zufällig, dass Safeway & Tesco bei meiner letzten Überprüfung das gesamte Sortiment auf Lager hatte." 95. vorbei: England 391-5 (Flintoff 94, G Jones 54) Hier gibt es jede Menge Sehenswürdigkeiten. Jones bringt die 150er Partnerschaft auf den Punkt, indem er Warne (der Kasprowicz ersetzt hat) für vier klatscht und dann den Ball für einen weiteren in das Abseits schiebt. "Könnten Sie uns Cricket-Neulingen, die nicht mit der Fachsprache vertraut sind, erklären, was" Pflege "bedeutet (über 91)? Es ist ein großartiges Wort, und ich würde gerne sehen, ob ich es in alltäglichen Gesprächen verwenden kann." Nun, Fran Turner, es heißt, den Ball in Bereiche zu zweit und zu zweit zu schubsen, in denen es keine Feldspieler gibt. Es muss sicherlich Möglichkeiten geben, es in Gesprächen zu verwenden, aber ich überlasse es Ihnen, da ich etwas unter Zeitdruck stehe. 96. vorbei: England 395-5 (Flintoff 94, G Jones 59) Diese beiden tragen zu ihrer hervorragenden Bilanz bei, zusammen zu schlagen - sie liegen im Durchschnitt bei 80 für ihre Partnerschaften. "Steve Smith dürfte es leicht finden, den Charme von Tim Tams einzuschätzen, da es sich tatsächlich nur um Pinguine mit neuer Marke handelt", sagt Jon Chapman. "Die Kekse natürlich." 97. vorbei: England 400-5 (Flintoff 98, G Jones 60) Warne zieht hier nicht viel Abwechslung aus dem Spielfeld, als ein weiterer Meilenstein erreicht wird - die 400 bei dieser Gelegenheit. "Gespräche können gepflegt werden", sagt Tim Hinton, "nur mit einem zeitlich gut abgestimmten" Ja "," mmm "oder" es ist so, als wäre es das letzte Mal, nicht wahr? " hin und wieder, um die Unterhaltung mitzumachen hoffentlich die andere Hälfte glücklich zu machen. Dies zu perfektionieren ist besonders nützlich, wenn Sie versuchen, das Cricket zu beobachten. " 98. vorbei: England 405-5 (Flintoff 99, G Jones 64) Die Menge steigt in dem Glauben, dass Flintoff sein Jahrhundert mit einem Zug zum tiefen quadratischen Bein aufgezogen hat, aber Lee rast herum, um es irgendwie auf einem einzelnen zu halten. Dann spielt Jones einen herrlichen Schuss durch die zusätzliche Abdeckung für vier Personen. "Ich bin gerade dabei, Papiere um meinen Schreibtisch herum zu" hantieren ", sagt Jamie Reeman." Ich bin mir sicher, dass alle anderen das lesen. " 99. vorbei: England 405-5 (Flintoff 99, G Jones 64) Ponting verzichtet darauf, das Feld nach oben zu bringen, um es Flintoff zu erschweren, seine Hundert zu erreichen. Flintoff versucht, eine kürzere Warne-Abgabe zu erzielen, spielt aber und verfehlt das Keuchen der australischen Feldspieler. Warne kegelt dann für den Rest des Over außerhalb des Beinstumpfs, und Flintoff kann den Ball nicht vom Strip bekommen. Er bleibt auf 99. "Sicherlich wurde es im Fußball auf dem Spielplatz verwendet, wenn man die Seiten auswählt, und man kommt zu den letzten beiden", lacht Nigel Owen. "'That Nurdle do', kündigt der Kapitän an." 100. vorbei: England 405-5 (Flintoff 99, G Jones 64) Eine weitere Jungfrau, diesmal aus Tait, wird Flintoff den nächsten Treffer zurückgeben. Kann er dieses Mal Warne wegarbeiten? "Ich würde nichts, was als Tim Tam bezeichnet wird, mit einem Bargepole anfassen", sagt Jon Hawkins. "Sicher nicht von einem Mann, der sich vorstellt, Dinosaurier seien die unglücklichen Opfer der Erdoberfläche, die plötzlich unter ihrem Gewicht nachgeben." Werbung Werbung 30% Rabatt auf Ihren Einkauf Werbung von Fossil Die Black Friday-Deals von Fossil sind endlich da! Von Bestseller-Taschen bis zu smarten Uhren. Jetzt viel sparen! MEHR SEHEN 101st over: England 406-5 (Flintoff 100, G Jones 64) Und da ist es! Flintoff erzielt sein fünftes Testspieljahrhundert und sein erstes gegen Australien. Er brachte es mit dem Schuss auf den Punkt, den er vor zwei Overs mehrmals zu spielen versucht hatte, und traf den Ball aus den Fußspuren in die Mitte. Eine großartige Leistung, und mein Kollege James Dart ist auch ziemlich zufrieden - er setzte auf Freddie, um zu Beginn des Jahres mit 7: 1 die Auszeichnung „BBC Sports Personality of the Year“ zu gewinnen. 102. vorbei: England 414-5 (Flintoff 102, G Jones 65) Das Spiel beginnt hier, aus Australien auszurutschen. Wir hatten in dieser Sitzung bereits 70 Läufe und keiner der Bowler stört die Schlagmänner wirklich. "Einer meiner Freunde ist nach Oz ausgewandert, aber zu meiner Hochzeit zurückgekommen", sagt Jonathan Gardner. "Wir haben ein kontrolliertes Experiment durchgeführt, Tim Tam gegen Pinguin, das zwei Elemente enthielt, nämlich" Errate den Pinguin "und eine Meinung zu deinem bevorzugten Keks / Tee-Verbesserer. Trotz der Augenbinden identifizierte die Mehrheit (7 von 9) den Pinguin falsch. Außerdem , Tim Tam hat zweifellos Geschmack und Konsistenz gewonnen. " 103. vorbei: England 418-5 (Flintoff 102, G Jones 69) Warne schleppt einen Short und Jones schlägt ihn an der Abseitsgrenze gegen Langer aus. Langer überrannte jedoch zur Freude der Menge von Trent Bridge den Ball, rutschte aus und der Ball rollte an ihm vorbei. Warne reagiert auf den nächsten Ball, indem er ihn selbst aufstellt und in Richtung Gilchrist (und Jones) zurückschießt. Die Touristen sind ratternd. John Sims schreibt: "Meine 18 Monate alte Tochter benutzt 'nurdle' im Gespräch mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder: 'Nurdle, nurdle, nurdle, nurdle?' Darauf antwortet er normalerweise: "Gah!" 104. vorbei: WICKET! Flintoff lbw b Tait 102 (England 418-6) Nachdem Flintoff seine Hundert erreicht hat, versucht er, eine zu große Zahl für eine Kuhecke zu heben, und wird dabei vor seinen Stümpfen am Knie gefangen. Eine einfache Entscheidung für Schiedsrichter Bucknor. Es war eine großartige Innings, aber dieser Durchbruch hat Australien ein geworfen ein Hoffnungsschimmer. 105. vorbei: England 421-6 (Giles 0, G Jones 72) Mit Flintoff zurück im Pavillon hat sich Warne dem Angriff zugewandt und über das Wicket geworfen. Und er sieht weitaus gefährlicher aus, als er Jones vom Platz lockt, bevor er zum Umdenken gezwungen wird und zu seiner Falte zurückfliegt. "Ging gerade in die Kneipe für unsere Mittagspause, und die fragliche Kneipe hatte die Grille auf einem Bildschirm, der ungefähr fünf Meter breit war, und wir gingen, als Freddy seine hundert aufhob", sagt Jonathan. "Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es im Pub eine Menge Männer gab und ein großer Jubel im Laufe des Jahrhunderts. Zwei Frauen verließen den Pub, eine wandte sich der anderen zu und sagten: 'Es ist sehr voll, gibt es Rugby oder so? "Natürlich sind sich nicht alle Frauen der Grille bewusst, Jonathan. Wir sind hier nicht sexistisch und gemessen an der großen Anzahl von E-Mails, die wir erhalten, lesen viele Frauen die OBO-Berichte. 106. vorbei: England 426-6 (Giles 4, G Jones 73) Jones 'Aggression beweist beinahe sein Verderben, als er versucht, Tait zu fesseln. Sein Schuss mit dem falschen Timing schleudert den Ball in die Luft, aber der Angriff in der Mitte erreicht ihn einfach nicht. Dann geht Giles mit einem Drive-Over-Punkt stilvoll von der Strecke. "Da ich aus Newcastle komme, kann ich kategorisch bestätigen, dass 'Nurdles' in Hühnchen-, Garnelen- oder Rindfleischsorte von meinem lokalen chinesischen Take-away gekauft werden können", sagt Ally Mogg. 107. vorbei: England 428-6 (Giles 5, G Jones 74) In Abwesenheit von Flintoff nimmt Jones das Spiel weiterhin mit nach Australien, aber Warne kann jetzt besser bowlen, da er seine Herangehensweise an Over the Wicket geändert hat. Das ist meine waffelige Art zuzugeben, dass ich den größten Teil davon verpasst habe. "Jonathan Gardner weiß wirklich, wie man eine Hochzeit organisiert, oder?" sagt Andrew Goldsby ziemlich frech. "Okay, Jungs, wer ist bereit für eine Keksverkostung? Ich habe eine Augenbinde." 108. vorbei: England 428-6 (Giles 5, G Jones 74) Eine Jungfrau aus Tait. Das Spiel befindet sich momentan in einer ungewöhnlich ruhigen Phase - das konnten wir in den letzten Wochen nur selten schreiben. "Angesichts der Tatsache, dass mehr Regen wahrscheinlich ist, steht irgendwann eine Erklärung auf der Tagesordnung, um den Jungs die Zeit zu geben, 20 Pforten zu nehmen?" sagt Ian Macintyre. "Oder machen sie einfach weiter und versuchen, 650 Punkte zu erzielen und das Spiel völlig sicher zu machen? Ich würde es gerne deklarieren. Sendet eine sehr große Nachricht." Derzeit denke ich, dass sich England darauf konzentrieren muss, so viele Läufe wie möglich zu erzielen. Die Aussies haben mit ihrer Wimper noch nicht beeindruckt. Wenn England also eine enorme Bilanz ziehen könnte, würde der Druck erneut auf sie steigen. 109. Over: England 429-6 (Giles 5, G Jones 75) Nur einer der Over, die Kasprowicz in Deckung bringen. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis Sie das nächste Mal nach Australien kommen, um die Asche zu gewinnen", sagt Burt Bosma und rührt die Dinge ein wenig auf. "(Diesmal wird es nicht passieren, Leute, also sei nicht zu aufgeregt.) Dann wirst du feststellen, dass die meisten Schläge von deinen so genannten Big Hittern auf echtem Cricket-Boden zwei Drittel des Weges nach sind die Grenze. Wie es Beefy passiert ist, als er von Ihren englischen Ovalen absprang. " 110. vorbei: England 432-6 (Giles 5, G Jones 77) Ricky Ponting hat den letzten einsamen Ausrutscher aus dem Dienst entfernt, sodass Jones seine Arme draußen vom Baumstumpf befreien kann. Er schlägt den Ball zweimal auf den dritten Mann nieder, wo Lee die Kraft des Balls und der Fans hinter sich spürt. "Meine Freundin ist gerade von einer US-amerikanischen Arbeitsreise eingeflogen und hat mich bei der Arbeit belästigt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass 422 eine ziemlich große Punktzahl ist, nicht wahr?", Sagt Monty Menon und versichere mir auch, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens ganz leicht mit ihr verbringen könnte. " Ähhh. 111. vorbei: England 444-6 (Giles 10, G Jones 85) Der Wächter Ashley Giles (wir können sagen, dass, wenn es ihm gut geht) schneidet Kasprowicz hinter dem Feld für vier. Und dann setzt Geraint Jones seinen Fuß auf das Spielfeld und pflanzt den Ball für weitere vier Minuten an Kasprowicz vorbei. Hurra! Währenddessen wird Freddie Flintoff auf dem Pavillonbalkon ausspioniert und starrt auf seinen Laptop, vielleicht auf den OBO-Bericht. Wenn ja, Freddie, schreib uns eine Nachricht. "Angesichts ihrer Neigung zur Pflege und nach Thorpes Pensionierung", sagt Matt Dolman, "könnte John Sims 'Tochter (103.) sinnvollerweise an die Stelle von Ian Bell gerufen werden?" 112. Over: England 448-6 (Giles 14, G Jones 85) Ein hervorragender Over von Warne, der in unterschiedlichem Tempo zu Giles wechselt, wird ruiniert, als Giles nach dem letzten Ball einen Cross-Batt schlägt und den Ball für vier schleppt. "Schlägt Burt Bosma vor, dass sich die Groundsmen herausschleichen, um die Seile zwischen den Innings zu bewegen?" fragt Jason Boissiere. "Ich habe nur Radio gehört, also hätte ich das vielleicht verpasst." 113. vorbei: WICKET! G Jones c & b Kasprowicz 85 (England 450-7) Jones 'exzellenter Schlag endet, als er versucht, Kasprowicz über die Mittelfeldspieler zu schlagen, aber stattdessen den Ball innen auf sein Pad und in die Luft zu lenken. Der wachsame Bowler eilte schnell vorwärts und nahm einen guten Tauchfang. "Vielleicht machen die kleineren englischen Ovale die lächerliche Menge an No-Balls der Touristen aus", sagt Neil Mckie. "Sie haben nicht genug Platz für die volle Vorbereitung." 114. vorbei: WICKET! Giles lbw b Warne 15 (England 450-8) Oh je. Giles versucht Warne zu fegen, aber der Ball geht direkt weiter und selbst Schiedsrichter Bucknor braucht nicht allzu lange, um sich über diesen Gedanken zu entscheiden. "Über 110: Ist das ein Heiratsantrag?" wundert sich David Horn. "Wenn ja, ist das eine Premiere für OBO? Kann S. Ingle amtieren?" 115. vorbei: England 454-8 (Hoggard 2, Harmison 2) Hoggard spielt einige Male seinen einen Defensivschuss (die Vorwärtsverteidigung) gegen Kasprowicz und zeigt dann seinen einen Angriffsschuss (die vordere Fußabdeckung), um zwei Läufe aufzunehmen. Kasprowicz 'Zahlen sind derzeit eine für 114, mit denen er wahrscheinlich sehr zufrieden sein wird. "Ich habe gerade bei Ebay nach Tickets für den Ovaltest gesucht, als die Chance sehr gering war, und mir wurden zwei für nur £ 640 angeboten", sagt Daniel Pimlott. "Wer weiß, was die Werber verlangen. Habe ich erst letzten Sommer zwei bekommen, um einen Ovaltest gegen Westindien für 20 Pfund zu sehen, weniger als die Hälfte des Deckungspreises?" 116. vorbei: WICKET! Harmison st Gilchrist b Warne 2 (England 454-9) Warne wirft den Ball hoch und Harmison kann nicht widerstehen, den Ball hier in Farringdon zu treffen. Traurigerweise war sein Selbstvertrauen verloren gegangen und Gilchrist wurde mit einem einfachen Stumpf als Harm zurückgelassenison fiel auf den rücken. Hoffen wir, dass England diesen verspäteten Zusammenbruch der Bestellung kurz vor dem Tee nicht bereut. 117. vorbei: England 462-9 (Hoggard 3, S Jones 7) Bei einem knackenden Schuss von Jones rast der Ball bis zur Covergrenze. Und dann wirft er den Ball für ein anderes Paar in die Mitte. Oh, und für diejenigen, die fragen, hat sich der Tee bis zum Fall des letzten Wickets verzögert. "Ich habe auch eine Freundin, die etwas über Cricket zu wissen scheint", sagt Robert Wickes, "aber darauf zu bestehen, dass ich um sieben Uhr morgens aus dem Bett stehe, um ihre Defensive zu analysieren, geht meiner Meinung nach ein bisschen zu weit." Und das wird zu diesem Thema tun. 118. vorbei: England 470-9 (Hoggard 3, S Jones 15) Jones fügt seinem Namen acht weitere mit zwei aufregenden Schüssen hinzu: Zuerst nimmt er Warne auf und schlägt ihn auf den Boden, dann gräbt er irgendwie einen Yorker mit großer Geschwindigkeit durch die abseits. Warum ist dieser Mann bei No11? "Kurz nachdem KP ausgestiegen war, ließ ich einen meiner Kollegen zum Glück ein Bild von Ken Dodd auf die Lippen küssen", sagte Dan Jeffrey um 14.27 Uhr. "Sie können alle die Ergebnisse sehen. Ich schlage vor, dass jeder im Land das Gleiche tut." Wenn ich diese E-Mail damals nur bemerkt hätte. 119. vorbei: England 471-9 (Hoggard 4, S Jones 15) Hoggard spielt seinen einen Angriffsschuss (vgl. Über 115), um Jones zu treffen, aber der Waliser ist Lee gegenüber respektvoller als Warne. "Hallo zusammen, was war das letzte Mal, dass ein Team bei Tests gegen die Aussies drei Mal hintereinander über 400 Innings erzielt hat?" bittet Ed Barlow, die Stattos unter euch zu untersuchen. "Kannst du bitte deine Weisheit überprüfen oder sie der Masse vorlegen?" Werbung 120. vorbei: England 471-9 (Hoggard 4, S Jones 15) Wenn Warne vor Hoggard kegelt, halten die Overs nicht lange an. Warne wirft den Ball hoch, Hoggard setzt seinen Fuß auf und drückt ihn entweder auf die dumme Stelle oder wirft ihn an Gilchrist weiter. Der Ball wird an Warne zurückgegeben und wir gehen wieder. In Bezug auf den früheren möglichen Heiratsantrag schreibt Anton Lawrence: "Gelübde für Gelübde kommentieren? Jetzt gibt es eine Idee." 121. vorbei: England 471-9 (Hoggard 4, S Jones 15) Bemerkenswert. Brett Lee schlägt Jones auf die Schulter, der Ball springt und trifft die Stümpfe sechs Zoll nach oben. Hart. Unglaublich die Kautionen wir nicht verdrängt werden. Dann stößt Jones lässig den Ball weg und der unglückliche Bowler kann nur lächeln. Das ist ein Lauf von den letzten drei Overs. Wenn Shep Schiedsrichter wäre, wären wir sicher schon beim Tee. "Kann jemand erklären, warum Simon Jones nicht viel weiter oben in der Reihenfolge schlägt?" fragt Geoff Maguire. "Er scheint immer viel fähiger zu sein als die anderen Schneider, die vor ihm eingesetzt wurden. Obwohl Vaughan in den zweiten Innings des letzten Tests unterfordert war, hat er es vielleicht für ihn getan?" Ich stimme dem früheren Gefühl vollkommen zu, Geoff. " 122. Over: England 476-9 (Hoggard 9, S Jones 15) Ein ereignisreicher Over, als Hoggard zum ersten Mal Warne für vier traf, dann ist der Aussie-Spinner in den Armen, als Bucknor einen weiteren Lbw-Appell ablehnt. Der Ball warf sich knapp vor dem Beinstumpf auf. "Ich habe am Sonntag 10 Karten für The Oval zusammen", freut sich Thomas Hopkins. Sieht so aus, als hätte ich die klare Entscheidung getroffen, ob ich mit meinen Freunden gehen oder eine Kaution für ein Haus hinterlegen möchte. Einfache Wahl. 123. vorbei: England 477-9 (Hoggard 10, S Jones 15) Hoggard ist vielleicht nicht der aufregendste englische Schlagmann (Pietersen? Flintoff? Trescothick? Vaughan?), Aber er macht es hier gut, da diese beiden 23 wertvolle Läufe absolvieren . "Warum ist dieser Mann bei No11?" sagt Mark Harris, bevor er seine eigene Frage beantwortet. "Vielleicht, um das Risiko zu minimieren, dass Kommentatoren und Fans von beiden gleichnamigen Schlagmännern verwirrt werden?" 124. vorbei: WICKET! Hoggard c Gilchrist b Warne 10 (England 477 alle aus) Hoggard spielt seinen üblichen Schuss zu Warnes erstem Ball des Over, aber diesmal trifft er Gilchrist für einen regulären Treffer. Das ist Tee, also werden wir nach 20 Minuten herausfinden, wie beeindruckend die Gesamtsumme in England ist. Dann mach mit. Kategorie:Sportarten